Under Your Spell
by Sitebzen
Summary: Kabuto and Sasuke are force to go on a mission together. Will the two be able to set aside their difference and work together as a team? Not likely. What will they do when Kabuto is placed under a curse? Can he trust Sasuke to help? Find out…! KabuSasu AU


**Sitebzen:** This will be a **KabuSasu **story. If you don't like the pairing **Kabuto x Sasuke** then don't bother reading this. This is slight **AU** and the characters might be **OOC**.

**Disclaimer:** Any characters from the anime/manga call **Naruto **belong to its creator **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Summary:** Kabuto and Sasuke are force to go on a mission together. Will the two be able to set aside their difference and work together as a team? Not likely. What will they do when Kabuto is placed under a curse? Can he trust Sasuke to help? Find out…!

**A/N:** Ignore my horrible spelling and grammatical errors. I'm not a great writer, but I do like writing stories. Chapters will be short. So enjoy my insanity.

oooOOooo

**Title: Under Your Spell**

**Chapter One: The Mission…!**

oooOOooo

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Not receiving an answer Kabuto took the liberty to enter the boy's room. It was dark as usual and spotted the boy lying on the bed.

"Give me a good reason why I don't kill you right now," Sasuke retorted as he got up to a sitting position. His eyes shifted to the medic standing by his door.

"This better be important. You know I don't like being disturbed," he said his voice dropping dangerously low. He glared at the silver haired nin in a means to intimidate the other.

Kabuto merely rolled his eyes used to the brat's empty threats. "Well excuse me sleeping beauty, but Lord Orochimaru has requested your presence." He informed the other as he pushed his glasses up.

"For what…?" Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows…it seems urgent."

Reluctantly Sasuke got up and stretched his muscles.

"Alright four-eyes lead the way," he said smirking at seeing a scowl in the other's face.

"Now Sasuke I might let you get away with your rudeness towards me, but I expect you to refrain from showing such grotesque manners in front of Lord Orochimaru. He won't tolerate such behaviors," Kabuto lectured.

"Whatever," the rebellious teen replied. He didn't care what his snake mentor thought. The man was only a means to become stronger and get his revenge. He held no loyalty to sound he only resided there.

The two were engulfed in a peaceful silence as they walked through the many corridors of sound. The underground base was designed to be a labyrinth in order to throw off unwanted intruders. Sasuke only knew how to get to the training field. There was no need to know where everything else was.

They turned a corner and stood before a large wooden door. It was Orochimaru's private office. Kabuto glanced over his shoulder to look at the other.

"Now be a good boy and behave," he warned as he pushed the door open.

Just to spite the other Sasuke wanted to open his mouth to say a few foul things, but chose not to. It was wise not to anger the older man. He remembered the last time he crossed the line and Orochimaru gave him a brutal beating. That humiliating defeat only served to tell the boy how weak he was. How the gap between the two was so far that he needed more training if he ever wish to surpass him. It only infuriated him more that Itachi was stronger than Orochimaru.

He had a long way to go.

"Lord Orochimaru I have bought Sasuke as you have requested," Kabuto announced as he walked in.

Orochimaru was sitting on his desk reading through some documents. He put down his paperwork and looked up. His golden eyes met with Kabuto's brown ones. A playful smile was on his face as he spotted the raven haired shinobi by the door. Sasuke grunted as he walked in and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm so glad to see you Sasuke," Orochimaru cooed.

Sasuke ignored the sensation to scowl and merely nodded his head as acknowledgement. Kabuto shook his head at the lack of respond. He supposed that was better than the boy's acid tongue.

"Now if you excuse me I'll be on my way," Kabuto said bowing before his master.

Sasuke looked away. He disliked the relationship of master and subordinate that the two shared. By all means he wanted no part of it.

"Oh don't you want to stay? This concerns you too," he said smiling at his favorite.

Kabuto furrowed his eyebrows. "It does?"

"I want the both of you to go on a mission," Orochimaru declared.

Both Sasuke and Kabuto were about to protest when Orochimaru held out his pale hand.

"This is not discussable."

The two kept their mouth shut as Orochimaru continued.

"I'm sending you to Haru Village. It will take approximately three days to get there that is if the weather doesn't prolong your journey. The mission is quiet simple. I want you to get rid of a small vermin. He has stolen something precious of mine. I need you to dispose of him and retrieve back the Chaos Scroll."

"What's in the scroll?" Kabuto prompted out of curiosity.

"It's of no importance to you," he said nonchalantly.

"And does this vermin have a name?" Sasuke asked.

"Kenshiro and he's a jounin. His abilities…well you have to find out for yourself," he mused.

Kabuto suppressed his annoyance. It wasn't the first time his master lack to inform him of something important.

Was this some test?

Was he testing his trust again? He looked at the older ninja warily.

"Is something on your mind Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked in amusement.

"Lord Orochimaru wouldn't it be better if only one of us go? It would be less of a hindrance," he asked. If he went solo it would be quick and besides he worked better alone.

Wouldn't two just be a burden, especially since the two never get along?

"Are you questioning my decision, Kabuto?" Orochimaru warned leaning back on his chair.

"No my lord," he said resignedly.

"Good. That's what I thought. Now run along and I expect great progress." He said casually as he returned to his paperwork.

Kabuto nodded and turned to glare at Sasuke and he greatly returned the look.

This was going to be one pain in the ass journey.

oooOOooo

To be continued…


End file.
